


Pixel! A new uprising Magical Girl!

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, she's also mute, strawberries a magical girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Pixel is the new uprising Magical girl! So much media attention!Strawberry is a mute school girl, she hates attention.They couldn't be the same person at all!Well, that's what Strawberry wished.---This is just a bunch of one shots, so it doesn't go in any order
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Did ya hear!?"

"Hear what?"

"There's a new magical girl! Everyone's calling her Pixel!"

"Pixel? Why that?"

"Cause her powers turn everything into like video games! Like cars turn into spaceships, bricks turn into tetra blocks, things like that! It's super cool! Here- there's a video up on Youtube!"

"..."

"Oh, sup Straw- Oh jeez ya look rough haha!"

Strawberry stared at the two cookies, Mustard and Gingerbright? That were their names. They were talking about Pixel, everyone talks about Pixel.

She doesn't care, at least no one talks to her about Pixel, well, hard to hold a conversation with her anyway.

"Oh- bye! She's nice, once you get to know her,"

"Strawberry?"

"Mhm! We used to be really good friends in preschool... I don't... really know what happened,"

"Hmm,"

She like those times, where she and Bright would just talk, not a worry in the world.

That was gone now, her mom was gone now, so Strawberry had to take over, her, a 15-year-old who can't talk, had to take over for Megarace! The best Magical Girl in history (According to her late-night google searches)

Pixel couldn't be Megarace, but she could at least keep the town safe.

A town isn't a city, she could do it.

Strawberry just had to make sure no one knows, she couldn't handle it if anyone knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy shit an update

School, one of the places that Strawberry was scared of having to defend, that's the only place she and Bright ever saw each other after they drifted apart. All she wanted was to not have to risk anyone learning about Pixel, Pixel can stay a hero, fighting off bad guys with the other magical boys and girls here.

It was first period, Strawberry was in the back of the class, playing on her phone. It was good this way, no one noticed her, no one paid any attention to her.

It would be great if it stayed that way, but she came over. Bright, one of the head cheerleaders, Strawberries old best friend. Strawberry stared at her as she sat in the seat next to her.

"Hey, Berry,"

Strawberry vaguely waved at Bright.

"..."

Bright leaned back for a moment, before saying something that made Strawberry freeze.

"You wanna go to a party? I have a plus one and my brother'll be there,"

Strawberry stared at Bright in shock, blinking rapidly. A party? Strawberry Extra?! At a PARTY?! 

"Hey? What's that look for?"

Strawberry yanked a journal out of her backpack and started to scribble down furiously.

'Me???? A party?????'

Bright let out a chuckle.

"C'mon Berry, I miss hanging out with you... we may uh, be nothing alike anymore... but my brother's barely changed a bit! Still the same- excuse my language, absolute dumbass he was in kindergarten,"

Strawberry looked at her hands, scrapped from Pixel's adventures, her nails bitten down into almost nothing.

She looked back at Bright for a moment. Before slowly nodding, Bright smiled and yanked Strawberry into a hug.

"Awesome! I'll uh- come n' pick you up for the party, okay?"

Another nod.

\--

"A PARTY?!"

Skater let out a loud giggle as he picked up Strawberry and spun around.

"WHOO! DAD OWES ME 12 BUCKS!"

Strawberry looked over her shoulder to give Skater a confused expression, to which he put her back down and giggled.

"Don't ask,"

Strawberry sighed and grabbed her phone, Bright texted her, for the first time in years Bright texted her.

Loli-pop gummydrops: Hey Berry?

You: ?

Loli-pop gummydrops: Brave is begging me to invite Skater if he wants to come

"OF COURSE I DO!"

Strawberry jumped and glared at Skater, who giggled some more.

You: He is holding both of our excitement for this party

Loli-pop gummydrops: Haha okay! I'll tell Brave

Loli-pop gummydrops: Anyway, I'll be there in half an hour :)

Strawberry sent an emoji in response before plugging her phone into the charger and deciding to look for something to wear other than a hoodie.

"I'll scream when Bright gets here! Also, be sure to bring your fancy thingy!"

Strawberry gave Skater a confused expression. Why on earth should she bring her charm? Why would she even have to think about Pixel needing to show up?

"Better safe than sorry! hehe!"

Strawberry blinked, once skater was gone she changed her clothes, clipping her charm to her hair.

Skater was correct, he screamed at the top of his lungs when Bright got there. Strawberry grabbed her phone and half jumped down the stairs, Bright laughed as she scurried over to the door.

"I guess that explains your knuckles haha!"

Strawberry got the angel expression® as Skated chuckled.

"Mhm! That's exactly what happened- ow- sis c'mon,"

Strawberry sighed as she and Skater followed Bright.

"WE'LL BE BACK EVENTUALLY DAD! SEE YA!"

The three made their way to the party, Skater let out a loud gasp as they approached the party.

"WHOA! Isn't this the principles house?!"

"He's out of town for the week! So his grand-daughter is throwing a party!"

"Haha! Rebellion!"

Strawberry watched the two run over to the house, she tried to keep up the best she could. She figured that she could just hide out in the corner until Skater wanted to leave. However long that would be, she can wait.

Sides nothing bad'll happen, so she can just stay in the corner, and not be bothered!

...

Hopefully, chaos does seem to follow Skater everywhere he goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Strawberry played on her phone, sitting in a corner, ignoring everything around her- at least until she saw a brown-haired blur barrel past her. Followed by Skater laughing.

"Brave, you dumbass- she's right here!"

"Sh- shut up!"

She stared up at Brave; his brown hair had a (dyed?) white streak in it. Otherwise, Bright was right; he looked the same as the last time she saw him.

She watched him cough and turn to face her, waving.

"Hey, Berry! L- Long time no see!"

She closed her eyes for a moment, raising her hand to wave at Brave, watching his eyes light up.

Maybe the party isn't so bad; she could deal with this.

So long nothing bad happened, and Pixel had to join the party.


End file.
